


True Happiness

by siempremadridistalalala



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Suggested Disowning, relationship exposed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 19:51:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7236163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siempremadridistalalala/pseuds/siempremadridistalalala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cristiano liked being on the front page of a newspaper. But this time, it was something completely different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	True Happiness

**Author's Note:**

> My first foorball fanfic, first uploaded on tumblr 24601 years ago.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Cristiano liked being on the front page of a newspaper. But this time, it was something completely different.

Cristiano and Mesut both couldn’t stop staring at the newspaper on the kitchen table. And they knew it wasn’t just this one. The picture would be on front pages of newspapers all over the world.

Why did the paparazzi have to show up? Why did they want to destroy their careers? They didn’t have any reason to do that, what did Cristiano and Mesut ever do wrong to have this get published?

For Mesut it was even worse than for Cristiano. With his religion and his parents finding out about their son’s relationship, especially from the newspapers. Cristiano was sure they, but mostly Mesut’s father, would be really mad. 

The only bright side was that his siblings already knew and didn’t mind about it, as long as their brother was happy. Mutlu had even given Cristiano the ‘if you hurt my brother, I’ll find you and kill you’-talk

And of course there was Mourinho, Real Madrid and their national teams. At least they both knew that their teammates themselves wouldn’t make a big deal out of it.  
Cristiano looked over at Mesut and saw that the young German was on the edge of crying. He rarely cried, the last time was last year, when Italy had beaten Germany.

He comfortingly puthis right arm around Mesut’s shoulders. Mesut quickly hid his face in Cristiano’s neck. Now what could they do?

Cristiano picked up the newspaper once again and looked at the picture. Denying it was impossible, they couldn’t call this ‘an accident’. It was clearly Cristiano Ronaldo and Mesut Özil, heavily kissing while Cristiano was groping the younger boy.

How stupid were they to do that OUTSIDE of the hotel? 

“Hey Mesut, it’s okay. The guys won’t be mad, I’m sure of that.”

“But I bet Mourinho will be.”

Cristiano didn’t answer, Mesut was probably right, they couldn’t expect to only get positive reactions. But of course, they really hoped Mourinho would accept them.  
It startled them when Mesut’s phone started ringing. He looked up from Cristiano’s neck, but didn’t let go of him. The German reached for the phone on the table.  
It was his father.

“I can’t do it, I don’t want to talk to him, Cris.” Cristiano could see he was scared and hugged him even tighter. “You have to talk to him eventually, you know that, right” Mesut nodded. His father would even come to Madrid if it was necessary.

So he took it.

“Hello?” His voice was trembling, as was his body. “Hello son, you probably know why I’m calling you.” His father sounded mad, not mad mad, but still, mad. Maybe it wouldn’t be that bad.

“Yes.”  
“Why Mesut? It’s a shame to our family, our religion and culture. Why would you do this to us?” So now he was mad mad. “You made your mother cry, you know. Why can’t you just be normal, so that we can be a normal happy family.”

“Have you ever thought of my happiness? I love Cris and I’ve never been happier than I am now!” With that he hung up his father.

Now they could only hope Mourinho wouldn’t be like that

-

Cristiano had been right about the other boys, they weren’t mad, not even a bit. When Cristiano and Mesut entered the cabin together, some of them started wolf-whistling. Pepe and Marcelo decided to ‘imitate’ them, making kissy faces and dancing together.

“So you guys aren’t mad?” Cristiano asked. They all started laughing like it was a ridiculous question. “As long as you guys don’t make love when we’re around, we don’t mind” Sergio joked.

When training began, Mourinho didn’t say a word to both men, just smiled and nodded at them, as if he was agreeing. This was even better than they hoped for. For a little while they could forget about Mesut’s father. If he didn’t accept the fact his son liked men, then it was his problem.

They were happy together and it was perfectly fine like this.


End file.
